siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
World Map
The world map is a 214-city grid where the majority of battles, faction quests and conflict happen. There are four different types of terrain in the world of Siegelord: Plains(Tent symbol) Mountain (dead trees)Swamp (dock/boat) and fortress (Building/wall). Many generals have bonuses to a specific terrain and thus have the upper hand when fighting in their favored terrain. In the center of the map is Draketon, having control of this city gives the controlling faction iron every hour it is held. Each faction also has one major city near their capital. Each give different bonuses to the controlling faction: Stonechapel(red) gives increased market trade rates Southcastle (Yellow) gives lowered equipment refresh times Cragdon(blue) gives increased black market trade rates Mechanics The start of each server, majority of cities are owned by NPCS, once taken by players, it will enter the battle between factions forever. Most of the map is covered by mist for new players, and this mist must be removed through combat before they can experience the whole world. Each faction has a capital which cannot be attacked and is accompanied by a Manor. Each faction owned city has a number of guards, ranging from two to twelve guards depending on proximity to their capital. Guard levels are determined by the age of the server. Every 30 minutes, groups of scouts will be spawned and will go through a set path to the enemy capital. These troops will take cities over if given the chance. Some scouts give bonus iron or EXP. On every hour, elite guards will spawn. Ranging from level 60-100 to 90-130 depending on the age of the server. The higher leveled guards will be located nearest the capital, with each city further reducing the level by 10, up to 5 cities away. These guards will attack anyone close to an enemy capital during the hour and retake any lost cities if possible. While the guards 5 or 4 cities away can be killed, guards right next to the capital are extremely strong and should be avoided. In addition to increased number of guards, attacking a city closer to a capital will result in a strength penalty. 5 or 4 cities away net a -10% to strength, 3 or 2 cities away 25% and cities next to a capital nets 50%. However, experience will also increase when fighting in these cities. At later levels, mini events will pop up on random cities, these generally give small amounts of resources. Certain checkpoints will have towers defending them. These towers deal damage to front troops of the attackers, and officers can fire a stronger shot if needed. Tower damage is increased near a capital. They may also be destroyed or rebuilt by wizards. Some cities have a bonus terrain, including dueling your own faction, removing phantoms and removing horns. Use these cities to their advantage . In a Fortress, the defending side has a 15% strength increase, while the attacking side has a 50% penalty to their tactic attack. Certain generals however, gain instead a bonus to attacking a fortress. The attacking side will always get their tactic attack in first. Category:Player's Guides